To Her Death
by ObsessedWithTunaSandwiches
Summary: Freya and Merlin are reunited, but an enemy is watching them from the shadows...


It was late evening in Camelot. Merlin was travelling back to his chambers, when he heard something.

"Merlin!" it was only a faint whisper, almost carried solely by the wind. "Merlin!" It sounded like – No. No, it wasn't possible. He wanted to believe it was her, but he knew it wouldn't be. Still, he was in no hurry so he decided to take a look. "Merlin!" it sounded so much like her. It couldn't be, but he would never mistake her voice.

He saw a dim flash as her hair caught the sunset light. Whoever it was, she was leading him somewhere. Somewhere lighter. Even from behind, it looked like her. They were in a small, sun-lit clearing when she turned to him.

"Freya?" he peered at her, unable to believe his eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't control himself. He felt tears begin to fall uncontrollably down his face and he ran to her. He pulled her into a hug, crying into her shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered, "I've just missed you so much." He noticed that she was hugging him tightly and also was crying. He dried his eyes with one sleeve, while he kept his other arm wrapped round her, making sure she knew he was still there. She squeezed him tighter, and whimpered through her tears. "Hey," he comforted her, "It's okay, I'm here now, you're safe." She loosened her grip and looked up at him, but he saw no trace of happiness, only terror.

"Please," she took his hand, "Please don't leave me." Merlin rested his head on hers.

"I won't, Freya," he told her, "I promise." He kissed the top of his head. Freya looked up at him and remembered that first kiss they had shared.

*FLASHBACK*

"You're not scared of me?" Freya asked, confused.

"I don't see that there's anything to be scared _of_," he replied. There was a silence for a moment, and their lips touched, for a few seconds, and then parted.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Merlin must have been thinking of the same thing. His eyes were fixed on hers, before their lips drew closer and they kissed. Freya wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and blocking all other thoughts from her mind.

They reluctantly pulled apart for air. Freya rested her head on Merlin's chest and he put his arm round her. They were still in a daze from the kiss, and didn't realise the figures standing side by side, both glaring, both with their arms folded, in the archway.

Merlin noticed them first. He recognised Arthur, and the other man he had seen before, from somewhere.

"Freya," he whispered. He gestured to the men. When Freya saw them she immediately began to panic. She took Merlin's hand and held it tightly, backing away, keeping Merlin close. "What's wrong?"

"It's him," she breathed in panic, "It's him, the bounty hunter – you know, the one who captured me. It's him, I'm sure of it – he's back!" She cowered in the corner of the courtyard and Merlin put his arm around her.

"Freya," he spoke to her firmly, "Calm down. It'll be fine, okay? You'll see." But Freya wouldn't calm down. She began to whimper inn fright as the two men came forward. The bounty hunter had a rope.

"Give her to me!" he growled. Merlin stood in front of Freya, shielding her.

"No!" he glared at him.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

"She is to be burned at the stake," he tried to reach past Merlin and tie the rope around Freya's wrist, but Merlin gripped his wrist tightly.

"Over my _dead_ body!" he challenged through clenched teeth. Arthur pulled Merlin away from Freya. He pulled her with him and snatched his own hand from Arthur's grip and repositioned himself in front of Freya, her hand in his. Arthur took Freya's arm and yanked her from Merlin, handing her to the bounty hunter. Merlin lunged at him, but he was held at bay by Arthur.

"NO!" he yelled, struggling in Arthur's grip. "Freya!"

"Merlin!" she cried back, dragged out of sight. In pure anger, Merlin turned on Arthur.

"How can you do that!" he shouted.

"She was using magic, she had to be punished." Merlin looked at Arthur in horror.

"I happen to remember the King saying the same thing about Gwen. Just who are you killing Freya for, Arthur? Camelot? Or your father?" Arthur glared at his servant. "You are not Uther, Arthur, you never will be. Gwen was wrongly accused, so was Freya. You were once in my shoes. Are you going to stand there and kill an innocent girl?"

Merlin pulled himself from Arthur and walked away. Arthur didn't have the heart, and he would sentence Freya to burn at the stake, send a helpless girl to her grave, to her death.


End file.
